


Molted

by Xvx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dream x Phil if you squint, M/M, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Out of Character, Phil just likes his feathers getting touched, Philza with a tail, Short One Shot, So I made one, There are literally ZERO fanfics for Phil and Dream, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xvx/pseuds/Xvx
Summary: He came in unprompted.Phil just wants Dream out of their house as soon as possible. He feels like he’s about to explode, and his head is light but hot. It seems like Dream isn’t done toying with him yet, though.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Molted

**Author's Note:**

> This is SUPER out of character, but i tried my best! I hope you guys like it, since this is my first work in the fandom. It’s gonna be super short but bare with me. Thank you!

——————

He came in unprompted.

Phil was alone, at home, his old soft hands working at the brewing stand, lazily brewing potions as he shook his feathers, eyes cast into the deep wine red of the strength potion. He’d been put to this job by himself, as Techno and Ranboo were out scavenging the ruins of L’Manhole for anything valuable. Phil was tempted to follow; shiny pieces of gold and iron and gemstones were usually buried in the dirt and ash, but he resisted the temptation to dig through the dirt. He had better things to do anyways- like this.

The old man almost fell asleep against the desk, hands pressed on the wood as he leaned forward, eyes watching the newly applied blaze powder get syphoned and added. His eyes fluttered closed for a second, before opening again. But then they snapped fully open, wing twitching as he felt thick, calloused hands run against the side of them, the sound of thick leather boots stepping closer on the hardwood floor.

Philza found himself frozen, tail twitching before he feels a strong hand take his shoulder. So heavy- yet so light, like a thundercloud, it shoots lightning down his back, shocking his nerves. The hand continues to stroke his wings, smoothing out the feathers in a way that almost has Phil’s knees buckling— if only it were anyone else but him.  
The masked man leans down close, hand smoothing over his wing.  
“How’s the hunting?”  
His voice is familiar, a voice that sounds normal yet still sends lightning down Phil’s spine. 

Dream.

Phil twitches his wings, only for one to be caught by the other’s rough fingers, like he’s taking back his property. Dream’s thumb rubs into the down of his feathers, eyes boring into him as if he’s trying to unravel him, waiting for a response. He feels overwhelmed, his tail flicking against the other’s calf before he speaks, voice shaky from exertion.  
“I-... It’s fine-“  
He sputters, before he feels the hand on his shoulder move, slowly dragging to the trail of feathers that go down his spine, the rough fingers tangling in hair and feathers. His free wing twitches, and his hands grip the wood, head bowing. He stared at the wood, the fingers leaving his neck, but they were soon replaced by Dream’s predatory breath breathing down his spine.

There was a moment of pause, before Dream huffs, other hand grabbing the free wing, making Philza pitch forward, both wings being stroked and pulled at uncomfortably. He wonders, briefly, what Dream wants— he hadn’t heard him enter, though that might have been because of how tired he was- either way, his neck ruffs up when Dream speaks again.  
“Where’s Techno, if I may ask?”  
Phil feels a cold chill, his wings struggling lightly now in protest to his words. He can feel his heart racing, his most important asset now in the hands of- not an enemy, but also not quite a friend. He gives a hot breath, feeling Dream dig his fingers in and brush against the down feathers hidden in his wings. Deep breath- it’s just a way to scare you... manipulate you.

“H-He’s—“  
Damnit. He pauses to collect his breath, reminding himself that Dream won’t do anything to make Techno mad.  
“He’s out. Doing things-“  
Dream presses closer, stimulating his wings again before pushing them in a position that makes Phil take in a breath. Whether of pain or embarrassed pleasure, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that Dream was unhappy with that response. The taller man speaks, voice lower and ever so slightly more intimidating.  
“What’s he doing?”

The question once again sends ice down his back, but with the heat that his face and neck are producing, it doesn’t matter much. He shifts, pressing himself closer to the wooden table as a way to escape Dream. However, the other follows in tandem, pressing closer and only trapping Philza more. However, he seems impatient, and Phil can feel it radiating off of him. But he can’t speak, worry flooding his already overwhelmed senses.  
Dream speaks, low and commanding against Phil’s neck, breath tickling his feathers and making him gasp high.  
“Phil... What’s he doing?”  
He asks again, running his fingers through his wings.

He doesn’t want to say anything. He feels like there’s nothing good to come of this, but as soon as Dream threads his fingers through his wings-  
“Mmh-“  
Phil breaks, tail lashing as he speaks, head still hanging low  
“Sc-Scavenging the-... the L’Manberg pit.“  
He can’t help but feel guilt run through his blood- but he just wants Dream out of their house as soon as possible. He feels like he’s about to explode, and his head is light but hot. It seems like Dream isn’t done toying with him yet, though.

The taller one takes his hand off one wing, trailing it to his back, and down, down- a trail of lightning follows his touch, until he smooths his hand over Phil’s tail, making the older gasp and clamp his mouth shut in embarrassment, hiding a truly embarrassing noise— Dream mutters in his ear, though.  
“Thanks.”

And then all touch disappears. As fast as it came, it was gone, leaving Phil slumped against the thick wooden table, panting as he tried to process what just happened. He finally shook his wings, ruffling them before he shuddered, tail low. He felt- hot, but violated, head spinning...  
He hoped nothing bad would happen from this...  
He finally looks to the brewing stand, seeing the last strength potions were done... he sighed, grabbing them and putting them in a chest, the irony of the potion making him give a dry, smile-less laugh. He felt like he was hit with a splash potion of weakness.  
He took his wing in his hand, before stroking where Dream had.....

God, he needed sleep.


End file.
